1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fertilizer distributors and more particularly to a distributor which can be attached to a seedling planter so that the operator can dispense the desired amount of fertilizer along the base of each seedling being planted.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows a number of patents which disclose fertilizer distributors and dispensing devices (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,123,223; 2,371,958; 833,594; 959,852; 1,252,802; 2,193,235 and 3,879,888). Other patents disclose combination planters and fertilizers (U.S. Pat. Nos. 460,010; 522,367; and 1,490,770). However, the structure of the present invention, which is adapted to be used in combination with a tree seedling planter, is an improvement over the devices of the prior art and has certain features which make it particularly suitable for applying fertilizer along the bases of seedlings being planted.